Dip Into The Blue
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Perasaan, sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata. Literal-pun, pertanyaan akan tetap ada. Apalagi otak tidak dapat menyampaikan rasional terhadap segalanya. Dan atas semuanya, mungkinkah suasana ini terinfluensi dari sekitar... contohnya: cuaca? - KojuuMasa (Yaoi.)


**_A/n: fic ini oneshot. YEP. Hanya mencoba memberikan hadiah pada seseorang yang sangat menyukai pairing ini— KAU *menunjuk seseorang yang spesifik, my best of the best friend.*_**

**_Intisari ide diambil dari pertukaran 'chat RP' di TL twitter saya._**

- **_Saya dengan "Masmun", berkat beliau, saya mengetahui nama kecil dari dua samurai ganteng._**

- **_Juga kedua kedua teman dari negeri antah-berantah, khususnya "Ren" *This SexyUke is so damn narcisistic! (Ehm, sori.)* Dan terima kasih untuk "Noizeness" dari UK dan "xNeko_Ren" dari Russia atas reference-nya (Follow saja mereka *recommended* cowok-cowok yang sangat seksi dan ramah. Love them. ^^)_**

**_Oh ya, cerita ini bisa dilihat dari sudut pandang Kojuuro._**

**_Mari dimulai._**

* * *

**- Dip Into The Blue -**

Daratan Nihon, siang hari di bulan Juli selalu panas— SANGAT PANAS.

Yep.

Tidak seperti Kojuuro akan mengomel terhadap temperatur udara dengan tingkat kenaikan derajat _Celcius_ hampir mencapai hitungan 77 persen seperti ini...

Sudah beberapa kali menggunakan kain lengan yukata untuk membasuh dahi yang basah oleh bulir-bulir peluh. Berjalan mondar-mandir untuk rutinitas mengecek dan menyapa para warga yang menghabiskan waktu mencangkul di sawah pastinya sama sekali bukanlah opsi, tidak untuk sekarang.

Maka pilihannya adalah berjalan pulang, berharap Tuan-nya tidak memanfaatkan udara seperti ini untuk melepaskan alibi 'panas' dengan keluar mengobarkan api secara literal dengan Wakakitora— Sejujurnya dirinya _hanya_ tidak mau memakai 'seragam khas'-nya; sangat jelas bukan? Dimanapun Tuan-nya berada, disitulah dirinya HARUS berdiri menemani. Klise.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan PLUS tiga puluh menit diberikutnya...

"...Masamune-_sama_?"

Panggilan itu telah keluar dari mulutnya berulang kali karena batang hidung Tuan-nya tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Dicari dari kamar utama, kamar tamu, kamar mandi, lemari, balai utama, dapur, ruangan makan, tempat serdadu, gudang senjata, taman, bahkan kandang kuda... pokoknya dari ujung-ke-ujung area kediaman ini hingga daratan terdasar, yaitu kolong mana saja; tetap... tidak ada.

Padahal sewaktu ditinggal, Tuan-nya sedang berada di kamar utama, sibuk menulis tumpukan laporan. Dan tadi kertas-kertas itu tampak tergeletak disana begitu saja, seolah-olah ditinggalkan tergesa.

Ini...

MENGEJUTKAN!

Kekhawatirannya KALAU memang benar Tuan-nya serius mencari masalah dengan Takeda demi memancing Wakakitora.

Tapi... sewaktu tadi mengecek kandang kuda, kuda kesayangan Tuan-nya MASIH berada disana. Para serdadu terpercaya, mereka juga SEDANG keliling ronda.

Lalu, apa kemungkinan disini?!

Kojuuro mulai panik— SANGAT PANIK! Tidak biasanya Tuan-nya menghilang tanpa pemberitahuan. Dan ini...

_'M-mungkinkah... seseorang menculiknya...?'_ Syoknya dalam hati selama pikirannya _membayangkan_ rekonstruksi ulang: Tuan-nya ketiduran di meja kerja... lalu seorang ninja— Ya! Pasti ninja! Poin tercepatnya adalah ninja yang spesifik, KOTARO FUMA! Diperparah dengan kepastian... M-MATSUNAGA HISAHIDE yang tersenyum picik d-d-dan menggunakan Tuan Muda tercintanya u-u-untuk—

_"...Karena aku gagal mendapat keenam pedang milik Dokuganryuu, bukankah ada baiknya kalau aku langsung mengoleksi... ini. Fufufufufufu~"_

(Kata-kata itu murni PRADUGA dalam imajinasi di kepala Kojuuro.)

Dan tawa nista itu...

Dari mulut seorang mantan cecunguk peliharaan Oda Nobunaga...

Bagaimana _kemungkinan_ jemari _kotor_ itu menjamah pipi Masamune... menyusurkannya mengelus rambut, atau _kemungkinan_ yang terburuk... pria tua bangka sialan itu _kini_ asik menikmati membuka lembaran kain yukata kenaan Masamune d-d-dan_—_

**"BRAK!"**

Kojuro menghantamkan kepalan tangan kanan pada tiang gardu pagar depan rumah yang berada di dekatnya; posisinya agak bersandar tepat jemari tangan sepasangnya menyeka rambutnya yang lepek oleh keringat.

Oke stop.

Konklusi menyeramkan ITU tidak akan membawanya kemanapun! Boro-boro menghilangkan kepenatan frustasinya!

Berarti ia harus memobilisasi pasukan agar semuanya fokus mencari Tuan-nya.

_'Baiklah...'_ desahnya dalam hati.

"Masamune-_sama_..."

Ucapan berintonasi lelah itu sekedar lantunan kata akan harapan semoga Tuan-nya baik-baik saja, tidak menjadi tawanan siapapun, atau malah... semoga saja tiba-tiba muncul semudah sihir (itu sih keajaiban, jadi Kojuuro tidak akan—)

"...Kojuuro?"

"...!" Kojuuro JELAS tersentak seketika mendengar suara khas milik Tuan-nya, ternyata pria muda itu TENGAH berdiri di sebelahnya.

"M-Masamune-_sama_!" Serunya tanpa basa-basi, langsung mencengkeram kedua lengan Tuan Muda tercintanya.

"...Anda tidak apa-apa?! Anda kemana?! Kapan Anda pergi?! Kenapa Anda tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun?!"

Tubi-tubi pertanyaan pun terlepas begitu saja tersebab ketiadaan senjata pedang yang menggantung pada sisipan obi disana, jadi dirinya HARUS mengecek apakah terdapat goresan luka pada punggung, atau apakah terdapat sesuatu yang hilang (tidak seperti dirinya meragukan kemampuan bertarung Tuan-nya,) tapi INI...

"Oi-oi..." komentar Masamune sambil mengangkat alis kirinya, raut yang tergambar tidaklah bingung, melainkan... tergoda untuk menggoda Migime tersayangnya.

"Kojuuro~ Oh, _come on_. Berhenti _mengecekku_ di tempat umum~"

Kojuuro spontan menghentikan gerakan tangan yang SEKARANG memegang kain hakama, pas pada bo—

"Nu-uhh? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara pria lain— SANGAT KHAS, beserta penampilan sosok tinggi berperawakan cukup gempal, berpakaian berdominasi ungu berpadu hitam...

"KAU...!" Seru Kojuuro seraya mengalihkan pandangan, mempertajam fokus memicing secara pengenalan terhadap sosok asing tersebut kala kedua alisnya berkerut— Sebenarnya pengalihan itu JUGA untuk mengeluarkan alasan apapun 'adegan' meraba bokong Tuan-nya, _tadi_.

'Kesalahan' itu tidaklah disengaja, benar-benar perlakuan khawatir.

SUNGGUH!

Setidaknya itulah penekanan dari batin Kojuuro.

_Setidaknya_...

Ya...

"Aku hanya keluar sebentar, jalan-jalan saja. Kau tidak membantuku dengan statistik dan kau _tahu_ kalau aku bosan melihat tabel, semuanya selalu garis! Sekali-kali kau harus membuat lingkaran dan segitiga, tidak berbentuk pun tidak masalah, Kojuuro..." desah Masamune dengan penggunaan nada ngedumel, sembari menyeka rambut.

Rambut itu lepek. Kain yukata juga agak basah oleh keringat.

Yang paling menarik terhadap penjabaran 'lepek' terhubung 'basah' adalah imajinasi mental yang mendadak menaungi pekat pikiran Kojuuro.

Kain lengan yang tersibak secara otomatis menampilkan keindahan kulit bersih serupa terhiasi debu berlian kala terkena sinar mentari— Butiran-butiran keringat yang sesekali menyusuri sepanjang kulit Tuan-nya benar-benar menciptakan pemandangan berbeda.

Uniknya...

Panorama itu diakuinya...

Sempurna.

_'Tunggu!'_ Konfrontasi 'perdebatan' antara hati dan tolak-balik pikiran segera teredam tepat menyadari bau alkhohol yang terdefinisi dari mulut Tuan-nya.

"Dan aku bertemu dia, seperti biasa, lagi-lagi keparat itu nyasar..." Masamune menunjuk pria yang mengenakan penutup mata ala bandana. Dan sosok tersebut sedang menghampiri, seakan mau bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

Sedangkan sorot kedua mata Kojuuro tertuju ke sebuah gentong kecil. Tali yang mengikat leher botol berujung pangkal dan melingkar dalam genggaman tangan kiri disana.

"Yo!" Salam Motochika Chosokabe, pokoknya cuek saja.

"Serius, aku tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana keparat itu bisa-bisanya kehilangan arah dari jarak Shikoku dan tiba dengan utuh di Oushuu. Haaa..." Sambung Masamune seketus sarkastis, lagi-lagi disertai menyeka rambut ke belakang.

"..." Kojuuro TERPAKSA mengembalikan arah pandangan ke Tuan-nya; ke rahang dan leher. Terdapat tingkat 'perhatian' akibat kulit leher hingga bidang dada disana yang berkeringat.

Tanpa pertimbangan, pernyataan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Anda minum-minum dengannya? Anda tahu kalau Chosokabe bukanlah aliansi; kita tidak bisa membiarkan bajak laut _ini_ berjalan-jalan di dalam Oushuu. Dan INI adalah tempat kediaman Anda."

SEHARUSNYA bertema ketegasan, namun malah terdengar... kecemburuan.

"Hn?" Masamune pun menghibahkan pandangan ke Migime-nya. "Kojuuro, lemaskan tentang tetek-bengek peraturan, sebentar saja. Keparat ini—"

"'Keparat ini' punya nama," potong Motochika dengan raut sok berperasaan terluka karena perulangan kata 'keparat' sedaritadi.

Masamune sih memasang aksi klasik mengucek-ngucek lubang telinga kanan, sisi dimana si bajak laut berada sewaktu kalimat dari pria itu berlanjut.

"Tolong deh. Gaya bicaramu itu tidak hanya BAKAL memancing; kau SUDAH melakukannya padaku, kalau perlu kuingatkan- aku sendiri berusaha BERTAHAN denganmu saat kau meminta SEKALI LAGI. Kau SUNGGUH membuatku lelah."

"..." Kojuuro spontan menatap sedatar-datarnya pada Motochika atas SEMUA penekanan yang bersisip makna... entahlah, terdengar super NGAWUR!

_'Pasti hawa panas ini lah YANG mempengaruhi otakku...'_ pikirnya, mencoba menyingkap 'situasi' kedua pria di depannya dari segi realistis.

Mau tidak mau, pernyataan sekali lagi dilontarkan.

"Masamune-_sama_—"

"Anak buahnya lagi kamping tidak jauh dari pasar utama, Kojuuro. Mereka _spesies_ yang terkendali." Timpal Masamune seraya memulai langkah, berjalan memasuki halaman depan.

"Hoooi!" Sela Motochika atas penggunaan kata 'spesies'.

Masamune tetap masa bodoh, bergaya acuh membelakangi lawan bicaranya. "Lagipula keparat itu sudah berjanji; dia lagi ulang tahun, jadi layani dia sebagai tamu. Sake yang dibawanya juga tidak buruk."

Sebelum Kojuuro membuka suara, Tuan-nya meneruskan.

"Toh KALAU dia berani macam-macam, aku secara personal akan mengorek bola mata kanannya dari relung mata disana. _Cool_, Kojuuro."

Kalimat itu disertai memegang kerah kain yukata dan menariknya seolah-olah memberikan celah bagi angin untuk menjamah kulit yang basah. Tapi Masamune berlanjut menguak kerah, sehingga lapisan katun tersebut menuruni kedua bahu... sampai kedua lengan.

Kulit putih pun perlahan terlihat bersama penampilan barisan otot-otot yang berkontraksi selama kain menyusur, berlanjut kedua tangan membebaskan diri dari balutan.

Dan setiap perputaran gambaran dalam bingkai-per-bingkai terasa lambat bagi kemewahan tangkapan indera pengelihatan Kojuuro.

...Bagaimana pergerakan lekuk tonjolan tulang belikat di kedua sisi punggung itu, juga garis belahan punggung yang mempertontonkan proposional badan yang tegap dan bidang; keseimbangan total serupa keagungan— Suatu kesempurnaan yang hanya dimiliki Tuan Muda tercintanya.

Versi sepenuhnya admirasi.

Tapi...

"..." Kojuuro menelan ludah kala memalingkan wajah.

...Hanya untuk disambut oleh sorot pandangan dari mata kanan Motochika.

Dan intrik gambaran yang terbesit di pupil yang menciut itu terasa...

_Menghakimi_.

Kojuuro langsung saja menyeletuk ketus, "Kenapa?"

Atas tanggapan itu, Motochika otomatis mengangkat alis kanan seolah-olah terkejut— Sebenarnya... sedang berasumsi.

Sementara Masamune terus acuh, kain yukata telah menggantung pada lingkar pinggang dan kedua kaki tetap berjalan menuju pelataran rumah.

"Ahhh..." desahan kenikmatan meluncur dari katup mulut saat jemari kedua tangan mengeruk rambut yang lepek, mengangkat sisi panjang yang menutupi belakang leher sehingga angin sepoi-sepoi menghembus kulit lehernya yang basah.

"..._Shit_. Jika begini caranya, aku bakal benaran ke Kai dan meminjam kipas si Takeda." Geleng Masamune tanpa memperdulikan situasi di gerbang depan, sembari menaiki anak tangga menuju pelataran dan masuk ke ruangan tamu.

Sedangkan di gerbang depan...

Motochika menyimpulkan senyum pada Migime si Ryuu. "Santai saja."

Dan perkataan pendek itu SANGAT berpengertian ambigu.

Kojuuro memilih membuang muka, menyingkirkan diri dari lingkaran fokus si bajak laut saat memulai langkah. "Kamar tamu ada di samping. Kusarankan kau tidak berlama-lama."

Motochika melebarkan senyum seakan mengisyaratkan akan pengetahuan tentang... 'personal', bukan 'profesional'.

"Yep. Santai saja." Ulang si bajak laut, kali ini kental dengan bumbu godaan.

Kojuuro pun menghela panjang, memasang tampang lelah kala memimpin arah tanpa menoleh apakah pria dari Shikoku itu mengikutinya.

Tentu saja lebih-kurang tersebab pikirannya KINI terkonsumsi oleh kepastian...

_'Masalah.'_

Tetap, dirinya akan menyalahkan hawa panas jika praduganya benar-benar terbukti.

...

..

.

Setelah menunjukkan kamar tamu bagi Chosokabe Motochika, kesibukan Kojuuro adalah dapur... menyiapkan makan siang bagi Tuan-nya.

Sesudah menaruh mangkuk kecil berisi sop sayuran di atas nampan kayu, di sebelah semangkuk nasi dan dua piring kecil menu gorengan beserta dua mangkuk anyaman bambu berisi menu kukus... kedua tangannya kini sibuk dengan sebuah semangka.

Berhubung terlalu larut perdebatan pribadi di dalam kepala soal di gerbang depan tadi, pastinya tidak menyadari lalu-lalang suara langkah di sekitarnya, khususnya suara langkah seseorang yang paling dicintainya dalam penjabaran segala-galanya; bahwa seseorang yang spesifik mengawasi punggungnya dari lowong pintu.

Baru memotong buah semangka menjadi dua bagian, berlanjut memotong bagian separuh menjadi enam potongan kecil...

"Sayur lagi?" Masamune mengintip isi mangkuk sop.

Suara Tuan-nya langsung menghilangkan keseluruhan penat dalam kepalanya, termasuk fokus, alhasil—

"Gah!" Erang Kojuuro seketika sisi tajam pisau menggores telunjuk tangan yang memegang potongan semangka yang hendak dipartialkan segitiga. Pisau dapur kontan digeletakkan ke atas talenan begitu saja.

"Hm?" Masamune menoleh ke Migime-nya. "Kenapa lagi coba?"

Kalimat tersebut minus afeksi, namun Masamune menghampiri dan mengecek Migime-nya yang sedang memegangi tangan kanan.

Terdapat penampakan aliran darah, membuat Masamune komentar seadanya. "Ahh~ Kau _clumsy_, Kojuuro."

"A-ah," sahut Kojuuro disertai mengangguk serba salah, mengiyakan saja; tidak menolak sewaktu jemari tangan kanan Tuan-nya menjauhkan tangan kirinya yang memegangi telapak tangan sepasangnya, kemudian jemari itu menggantikan memegang seakan sedang menginspeksi kedalaman luka.

"Hanya tergores, Masamune-_sama_." Sanggahnya dikemudian, agar tidak membuat Tuan-nya khawatir.

Tapi Masamune tidak melewatkan begitu saja.

"Tetap harus diperban."

"T-tapi—"

"Kojuuro," Masamune membalas secara flat. "Kau ingat kata-katamu sendiri setiap kali aku terluka, kan?"

...Disertai membawa telapak tangan kanan, mulut Masamune perlahan terbuka, menampilkan lidah merah muda yang terlapisi kilau saliva.

Jantung Kojuuro langsung berdegup kencang seketika jari telunjuknya memasuki rongga mulut Tuan-nya. Kehangatan yang menyambut spontan menolkan resistasi maupun penjabaran lebih saat katup mulut itu merapat, lidah di dalamnya mengulum jari dan permukaan sekasar kertas pasir menyeka bagian kulitnya yang terluka.

Wajahnya pun merona merah kala memperhatikan mulut Tuan-nya, menikmati cara lidah itu merotasi seiring aksi menyedot darah.

Buruknya, teknik perlakuan oral yang diterima TERLALU tersamakan dengan bayangan suguhan—

"Ada cangkir disini?"

Suara Motochika yang mendadak menyela, langsung membuyarkan 'bayangan' tadi.

"..." Kojuuro pun melemparkan pandangan menusuk ke sosok yang bersandar di bingkai pintu, sosok yang bergaya SANGAT menunjukkan kalau sudah berada disana cukup lama.

Motochika sih nyengir saja.

Masamune segera membebaskan jari telunjuk Migime-nya dari kuluman, lalu menyahuti si tamu. "Di kabinet samping. _Help yourself_, keparat; seperti kau punya adat saja."

"Hei! Aku punya nama, brengsek." Timpal Motochika seraya menegakkan badan dari posisi bersandar.

"...Dan yea, aku punya tata-krama; sekedar info. PLUS, aku harus mengancammu: berhenti memberi nama panggilan berkategori 'bajingan', Dokuganryuu." Lanjut si bajak laut sewaktu berjalan ke kabinet yang disebut tadi, lalu menyibukkan diri memilih cangkir sake.

"Tch," datar Masamune sambil melepaskan pegangan pada telapak tangan Migime-nya, kemudian menyomot satu potongan semangka dan memakan pucuk segitiga yang merah ranum.

"_Bullshit_." Komentar lanjutan dari mulut yang mengunyah daging semangka, kedua kaki mengayuh langkah menuju lowong pintu.

Motochika pun menggeleng sambil mendesah, "_Bitch_."

Kojuuro memilih diam dan merapikan potongan-potongan semangka ke atas piring, lalu menaruh piring itu ke atas nampan kayu. Berikutnya membawa nampan berisi makanan siang bagi Tuan-nya.

Rasa perih akibat tersayat tadi telah hilang, pastinya perasaannya bubar karena interupsi si bajak laut— Mulai diduganya kalau perbuatan si Tamu adalah sengaja, apalah motifnya.

Tapi dirinya tidak akan memperdalam 'kasus' ini. Pokoknya tidak mau ribet lagi, apakah 'kesalahan' bertubi-tubi ini berawal dari kualitas cuaca atau memang otak yang kemungkinannya lagi kesambet.

Sementara Motochika tersenyum saat mengambil sebuah cangkir sake. Kemudian melirik ke sosok Migime si Ryuu yang berpenampilan super tenang, meski tampak amat sangat kalau pria itu tengah memendam sesuatu yang bersifat... frustasi.

"Heh, _boys_." Guman si bajak laut soal 'situasi' Tuan-Ajudan tadi.

...

..

.

Di kamar utama milik Masamune Date... Kojuuro menaruh nampan ke atas meja, berlanjut merapikan kertas-kertas laporan dan memindahkan meja itu ke pinggir.

"Masamune-_sama_, tolong makan siang dulu." Pintanya penuh lambang perhatian ke sosok yang duduk santai di pelataran, terlihat kalau Tuan-nya asik menikmati seduhan angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Ya." Jawaban mudah dari Masamune tanpa menoleh maupun bergerak dari posisi.

Sejalan itu... pemandangan dedaunan di ranting-ranting pohon terus bergoyang tipis, keindahan taman bersanding bentang langit biru cerah. Diperkirakan hujan tidak akan muncul di hari ini.

Tapi 'hujan' dalam versi konotasi telah datang lebih awal, bergabung menemani hari dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Tuan Muda tercintanya.

Ya, _siapa_ lagi.

...Semenjak sebuah gentong kecil berisi sake ditaruh di lantai, bersama sebuah cangkir sake.

Motochika tidak perlu meminta menu makanan meski tertera sebagai tamu, cukup menyemarakkan siang hari yang baginya terasa membosankan. Toh kapalnya sedang diperbaiki, ceritanya sampai bertemu dengan Dokuganryuu pastinya tidak penting sekaligus tidak perlu dibahas.

"Masamune-_sama_." Panggilan sopan dari Kojuuro, sekedar mengingatkan soal makan siang.

Si empunya nama kini mendesah, lalu berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan.

"Hei keparat, kau tidak makan?" Tanya Masamune saat duduk dan mengambil sumpit yang disiapkan oleh Migime-nya.

Motochika sudah akrab terhadap panggilan 'keparat', menjawab asal saja saat menuang sake ke cangkir. "Santai. Aku tahu dapur berada dimana."

Sebelum Kojuuro mengoceh kalimat sarkastis, si bajak laut meneruskan.

"Dan oh, harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar iseng. Anggap saja aku tidak ada, silahkan menikmati hari sebagaimana normalnya." Motochika menyandarkan punggung ke tiang pelataran, membalas tatapan dari Migime si Ryuu sambil menyeruput sake.

Kojuuro berakhir hening selama memperhatikan kegiatan Tuan-nya.

Sedangkan Motochika lagi-lagi menyimpulkan 'situasi' Tuan-Ajudan bermodalkan memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau tidak makan bersamaku?" Tanya Masamune ke Migime-nya, sewaktu menyumpit lembaran daging.

"Setelah Anda." Angguk Kojuuro, disertai senyuman standar sopan alanya.

"Hn," dengus Masamune, lalu memasukkan daging ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah. "Sudah berulang kali kutekankan; KAU tahu, tidak ada batasan di antara kita. Aku menyayangimu sebagai segalanya, Kojuuro. Hanya kau yang _special_, juga yang terpenting bagiku. Dan kita setara."

"..." Kojuuro menyadari benar maksud deret kata itu. Kalimat itu sendiri bahkan senormalnya khas Masamune Date yang besar dalam pengawasannya- dalam pelukannya.

Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja rasa hangat merambat dalam hatinya, BAHKAN membuat wajahnya... tersemu, lagi?

_'Hm. Hawa panas.'_ Pikirnya seraya menyeka keningnya menggunakan kain lengan yukata, tidak menyadari kalau...

"..." Masamune mengamati seksama.

Setelah menelan nasi yang baru disuap dan dikunyah dalam mulut, Masamune membuka mulutnya kembali, bicara bernada saran.

"Buka saja yukata-mu."

Kojuuro pun mengedip terhenyak.

"Huh?"

"Buka," tunjuk Masamune menggunakan ujung sumpit. "Kelihatannya repot banget. Panas, kan?"

"..." Kojuuro memandang tidak berkedip ke Tuan-nya.

Sementara Motochika menyamarkan tawa kecil dengan meneguk sake.

"K-kurasa tidak perlu, Masamune-_sama_. A-aku... tidak masalah." Tanggapan sopan dari Kojuuro, ditengarahi menggulung kain lengan yukata untuk menutupi pemikiran berbeda dari kata 'panas'.

Oh ya, mukanya benar-benar merah, _mungkin_ hampir semerah daging semangka— Entahlah, diferensiasi logika seperti tidak lagi berada dalam kendali.

Masamune pun memicing. Tentu saja terlihat kalau lawan bicaranya agak bertingkah... lain dari biasanya.

"Oi, Kojuuro. Kau itu kenapa sih? Sepertinya hari ini tampak—"

"Hanya panas." Potong Kojuuro secara dongkol. Habis mau menyalahkan udara panas juga tidak menjelaskan kaidah arti perasaan yang hari ini _dideritanya_ secara konyol.

"Kau serius? Tidak ada yang keberatan kok, malah aku tidak pernah keberatan kalau INI tercangkup tentangmu." Tekan Masamune.

Kali ini Kojuuro tidak sanggup lagi menelaah pendalaman kedua makna ambigu dalam setengah hari ini. Segalanya menjadi salah-kaprah.

"A-aku—"

"Baiklah," Masamune menaruh sumpit, lalu berdiri. "Diam disana." Poinnya ke Migime-nya, terdengar sedang habis kesabaran.

"H-huh?" Kojuuro JELAS menatap penuh tanda tanya begitu Tuan-nya datang menghampiri, semudahnya mengambil duduk di pangkuannya seakan menahannya agar tetap diam di tempat, berlanjut memegang kerah yukata-nya.

"M-Masamune—"

"Kau berisik." Datar Masamune kala menarik kain dan tanpa basa-basi menurunkannya, sehingga dada bidang terekspos.

Kojuuro HARUS menahan, SANGAT bertahan memegangi kain. "T-tidak _disini_, Masamune-_sama_...!"

Ehem, itu semurninya 'salah vokalisasi huruf'. Seharusnya: 'tidak begini'.

Sudah terlanjur, benar?

"Haaaa?" Masamune kontan mengerutkan alis kirinya. "Apa masalahmu dengan 'tidak disini'? Kita bertiga se-_gender_, _you see_?"

_'BERTIGA! ITU MASALAHNYA!'_ Teriak benak Kojuuro selama kedua tangannya MASIH bertahan memegangi kain yukata-nya.

Sementara Motochika TERUS meredam tawa kecil sambil menyeruput sake.

Dan Kojuuro SEMAKIN panik tersebab alasan yang tidak rasional sekaligus sikap keras kepala Tuan-nya. Pastinya INI sudah TIDAK terhubung dengan 'hawa panas' lagi.

"...M-Masamune-_sama_, biarkan aku saja yang—"

"Haaah!" Geram Masamune, kali ini terdengar kesal saat mendorong.

"Uah—"

**"BRUGH!"**

"..." Kojuuro berakhir terenggah-engah, menatap kosong dalam naungan bayangan tubuh Tuan-nya yang bertelanjang dada. Dan dirinya TETAP menyalahkan temperatur sialan ini.

"..." Masamune tidak ubahnya berpikiran sama, namun melewatkan temperatur sialan ini dikarenakan TERLALU terpaku oleh badan Migime-nya yang... basah.

Pemandangan di detik ini: bulir-bulir keringat pada permukaan kulit tubuh di bawahnya seperti menebalkan setiap lekuk lembah otot, kontraksi rangka dada membuat keringat yang mengalir pada bidang dada yang kembang-kempis mempertontonkan kedua puting dada yang tegang— Ya, penampakan ini _murni_... sensual.

...KINI menjadikan kedua sosok Tuan-Ajudan terdiam membisu.

Momen; satunya karena ketakutan akan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dinyatakan, satunya karena kebingungan akan sesuatu penjabaran.

_Sebenarnya_ satu pengertian.

Pastinya Motochika mulai lelah dengan tingkah keduanya— Khususnya pada Migime si Ryuu. Maka penentuannya adalah mengambil gentong kecil berisi sake beserta cangkir, lalu berdiri.

Suara langkah si bajak laut langsung menyadarkan kedua sosok dari apapun 'momen' barusan.

Sebelum Masamune beranjak bangun, Motochika menginterupsi.

"Sake?"

Masamune menoleh, sedikit bersyukur dengan tawaran tersebut jadinya memiliki subyek baru tanpa harus menyinggung pembahasan tentang yukata kenaan Migime-nya.

Kojuuro JUGA tidak mau meneruskan lagi, segera beranjak duduk dan membenahi pakaiannya yang lumayan berantakan.

Sewaktu Masamune berdiri...

Motochika langsung merangkul leher Masamune, menarik leher itu dan mengadukan mulutnya dengan mulut si Dokuganryuu.

"...!" Masamune SANGAT terkaget-kaget dengan mulut yang bergerak meraup bibirnya selayaknya versi ciuman; pastinya membuatnya buru-buru memalang tangan, hendak mendorong.

Kojuuro yang melihat, spontan berdiri, berniat memisahkan.

Tapi Motochika cepat menumpahkan sebagian sake ke tubuh si Dokuganryuu tepat melepaskan pertemuan antara mulut.

"_Shit_!" Maki Masamune sambil melihat ke bidang dadanya yang tersiram.

"Tenang, bung."

"Tenang _my ass_!" Kesal Masamune dengan ekspresi jijik saat menyeka bibirnya untuk menghilangkan bekas kontak intimasi tadi.

Motochika tersenyum. "Oh sori membuatmu merasa begitu," sinisnya. "Tapi hari ini ulang tahunku, _seseorang_ HARUS menghiburku. Pilihannya antara kau atau dia." Tunjuknya ke Migime si Ryuu.

"..." Kojuuro mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Heh, dasar keparat." Maki Masamune. "Apa juga hubungannya antara kau dan Migime-ku. Mau mencari masalah _denganku_ bilang saja. Kita bisa keluar sekarang, kupinjami senjata!"

Motochika menyeringai.

"Sori. Hari terlalu panas, kan?" Tekan si bajak laut, lagi-lagi tersisip makna ambigu, sewaktu berjalan mendekati Migime si Ryuu. "Lagipula aku lebih tertarik dengan Migime-mu. Kau sudah menugaskannya untuk melayaniku sebagai tamu, kan?"

"Apa?" Datar Kojuuro.

Sebelum Motochika melangkah lebih...

Masamune mencengkeram kain lengan yukata Migime-nya. "_Fuck no_! _Fuck yourself_ sana!" Geraman disertai menarik Kojuuro ke belakangnya secara protektif.

"..." Kojuuro tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya jadi ikutan terbawa-bawa dalam maksud aneh si bajak laut, namun—

"Sudut pandangmu, kehormatan atau ragu-ragu?" Tanya si bajak laut, tidak mengurungkan aksi berjalan mendekati.

"Apa maksudmu...?"

Pertanyaan balik dari Masamune diacuhkan Motochika yang melanjutkan cecar.

"Se-bendera, se-rumah, se-mengenal; ayolah! Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan dengan siapa saja asal benar; sori saja, KALIAN membuatku tidak sabar."

"Kau—"

"Yo _Ryuu no Migime_!" Motochika lagi-lagi mengacuhkan si Tuan Rumah dan menatap si Ajudan. "Kau INGIN mengetahui, kan? Dan INI tidak akan terselesaikan kemanapun sebelum mengetes sendiri. KAU tahu itu."

Masamune menoleh ke Migime-nya. "Oi Kojuuro, apa yang keparat itu katakan...?" Seakan meminta translasi dari bahasa bermakna... buta, baginya.

Sedangkan Kojuuro mulai mengerti KEMANA maksud topik 'ciuman' tadi.

Maka jawabannya...

"Tidak denganmu. Tidak di depanmu."

Motochika mengangkat alis kanannya seakan terkejut, namun sudah diprediksi bakal begini. Bagaimanapun pilihannya berlaku bejat tadi tidak lebih selain motivasi manis.

"Tentu saja, bung. Tentu saja." Semeringah senyum dari si bajak laut saat mempapas sisi Kojuuro.

"Anggap _ini_... 'bantuan'." Imbuh Motochika tepat menaruh kedua benda dipegangannya ke meja. Berikutnya berjalan menuju lowong pintu- pelataran, kemudian menutup pintu.

**"...SREK!"**

"..." Masamune hanya bisa memandang pintu bertulang-tulang kayu yang tertutup rapat. Bayangan si bajak laut yang terceplak pada kertas tampak bergerak menyusuri pelataran, perlahan bayangan tersebut menghilang. Yang tertinggal adalah suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh dari kamar utama ini.

Maka mengalihkan fokus ke Migime-nya, "Dan katakan... _Kalian_ mengesampingkanku; aku tidak menyukai 'kode', Kojuuro. Dan udara panas ini benar-benar membuatku _pissed_. Jadi kau tahu intinya."

Kojuuro mengembalikan pandangan bersama ucapan, "Masamune-_sama_..."

Mata yang tidak tertutup penutup mata semakin menyipit dengan acuan flat. Menunggu kelanjutan rangkaian kata dari mulut Migime-nya.

Berhubung dentang waktu lima menit telah berputar dan yang dinanti tidak kunjung terdengar, Masamune pun menghela lelah sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya. "Hn. Terserah lah. _Whatever_."

"_Shit_..." desahan dikemudian, soal rasa-rasa lengket dari sake tadi.

Kedua mata Kojuuro beralih sayu sewaktu Tuan-nya memalingkan wajah, badan itu memunggunginya saat kedua kaki itu melangkah pergi menuju lemari.

_"Kau INGIN mengetahui, kan? Dan INI tidak akan terselesaikan kemanapun sebelum mengetes sendiri. KAU tahu itu."_

Ngiang kalimat dari si bajak laut dalam kepalanya...

_"Sudah berulang kali kutekankan; KAU tahu, tidak ada batasan di antara kita. Aku menyayangimu sebagai segalanya, Kojuuro. Hanya kau yang special, juga yang terpenting bagiku. Dan kita setara."_

Juga ngiang kalimat dari Tuan Muda tercintanya...

Masamune sudah tidak perduli, selain membuka pintu lemari, mencari kain untuk membersihkan rasa lengket yang mulai mengganggu. Begitu tangan kanan hendak mengambil kain...

Kojuuro memberanikan diri membulatkan tekad atas tumpang-tindih perasaan di siang yang panas ini, dengan menghampiri Tuan-nya.

"Masamune-_sama_..."

"Kenapa lagi?" Masamune masih bersikap tidak perduli.

"Masamune-_sama_, keseluruhan diriku hanya selalu bagi Anda seorang."

Masamune menghela lelah. "Berhentilah bersikap _modest_, Kojuuro." Perintahnya kala membalikkan badan untuk menghadap lawan bicaranya. Dan mata kirinya terbuka lebar tepat menyaksikan—

Kojuuro memegang kerah yukata, menurunkannya, diteruskan membebaskan kedua tangannya dari balutan sehingga kain menggantung pada lingkar pinggang.

"Kupastikan posisiku dan keberadaanku, baik dalam hal hati, jiwa, maupun pendirian." Lanjutnya sebagai keseluruhan jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi, di detik menghentikan langkah kedua kaki... berdiri di hadapan Tuan-nya.

"..." Masamune tertegun saat jemari tangan kanan Migime-nya menjamah pipi kirinya.

"Selalu ADA batasan di antara aku dan Anda, Masamune-_sama_. Karena penghargaanku dan pengabdianku terhadap Anda 'tuk seutuhnya; Anda serupa nafas dalam setiap perjalanan waktuku."

Kalimat itu semanis madu, untuk Masamune yang terbiasa menerima perlakuan standarnya seorang... 'Tuan Muda'.

Tapi INI...

Kemana arahnya...?

Masamune menelan ludah saat jemari itu menyusur turun, membuat telapak tangan itu berakhir menyendok rahangnya. Kehangatan pun meresap dalam pori-pori kulitnya, perlahan... wajahnya pun merona merah.

"A-aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _dammit_." Masamune langsung menepis tangan yang penuh afeksi kasih sayang, cara yang mengingatkannya jauh pada kelamnya masa kanak-kanak.

"...Heh. Tentu saja aku selalu tahu kalau KAU seperti itu; sudah kewajibanmu, Kojuuro." Lanjutan diberikutnya terdengar rancu— Sebenarnya grogi, JELAS menjadikan si pelontar kata membuang muka, ekspresi menjadi serba salah atas sesuatu... 'kebingungan' yang sama seperti 'momen' saat merangkap tubuh pria di depannya.

Sementara Kojuuro MASIH mengamati setiap perubahan air muka Tuan-nya. Kemudian mencoba memperjelas poin dari utaraan-utaraan disebelumnya.

"Jika Anda menempatkan 'setara', dimanakah pencapaiannya, Masamune-_sama_...?"

Mata kiri Masamune mengedip, agak tersentak.

"Apakah pembatas 'sayang' dari 'segalanya', setiap kali Anda memintaku untuk menjauh dari pertarungan Anda...?"

Masamune segera menoleh ke Migime-nya, rautnya kini sesuai penyampaian ucapan 'keras'.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari pertarunganku?! KAU tahu kalau AKU mempercayakan banyak hal padamu, demi Oushuu! Karena itulah gelarmu _Ryuu no Migime_! Dan untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu, SEMUA, apa kau _mulai_ meragukanku...?!"

Saat Kojuuro membuka mulut berniat menjawab, Masamune mempoin telunjuk dengan arti peringatan— Tidak, Masamune tidak ingin membahas tele-tele perasaan di tengah temperatur sialan ini.

"_Don't_."

Tapi Kojuuro memaksa berkata, "Antara Anda dan aku, bisakah 'cinta' menjadi penyetara tunggal, Masamune-_sama_...?"

_'Apakah kau akan membenciku setelah ini...?'_ Imbuhnya dalam hati.

"..." Masamune tidak mengerti 'kenapa', meski sorot pandangannya mengisyaratkan 'kesimpulan'.

Sorot pandangan Kojuuro melembut seakan siap menerima apapun hukuman tepat memegang pergelangan tangan yang mempoin telunjuk, lalu membawa deret jari itu ke bibirnya, mengecup perlahan, lembut... nyaris serupa memperlakukan barang pecah belah keramik buatan Cina.

Masamune memicing saat pria di depannya mengembalikan tatapan, memaksanya mencari apa yang terefleksi dalam jendela jiwa disana.

Kojuuro segera menjauhkan tangan dipegangannya, sekedar memberikan lowong saat mendekat ke Tuan-nya dan—

"Kojuuro, hentikan _nonsense_ ini." Tegas Masamune.

Kojuuro tersenyum parau atas reaksi 'se-mau saja' yang polos, rupanya susah menangkap maksud tertentu dari seorang pria yang menaruh hati— Mungkin harus mengakui bahwa intensinya TERLALU terselubung.

Kalau sudah begini... tidak perlu menyembunyikan lagi, benar?

"Kali ini aku harus menolak permintaan Anda, Masamune_-ku_."

_'Jikapun kau akan memotong leherku setelah ini...'_ Sambungnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Masamune kembali tertegun, tidak berkedip atas penekanan '-ku' yang kental penjurusan 'hak milik'.

Kojuuro menetapkan memperdekat jarak, sedikit merunduk sehingga wajahnya berada sejarak hitungan inci dari wajah Tuan-nya.

"...Stop," Masamune mendesah pelan di depan bibir Migime-nya. "_Just_... _don't_." Sejelasnya mengantisipasi 'sesuatu', definisinya gundah dan cenat-cenut akibat 'terjebak' dalam rasa-rasa tidak nyaman.

"..." Kojuuro mendeteksi 'penolakan', namun...

_"Se-bendera, se-rumah, se-mengenal; ayolah!"_

Ngiang kalimat si bajak laut meyakinkannya bahwa SEMUA sudah kepalang tanggung.

Tangan sepasang pun langsung bertahan pada tulang pintu lemari, mengurung Tuan-nya diikuti...

"Kojuu—"

Ucapan Masamune terputus seketika bibir Migime-nya bersentuh dengan bibirnya.

"...!" Bertindak reflek menjauh, namun pria yang tertera 'Ajudan' tidak memberikan kesempatan, malah mendorongnya menggunakan tubuh bagian depan dan punggungnya langsung tersandar pada tulang pintu lemari.

"Mmh- h-a—" Masamune _berharap_ tidak mengerti APA yang terjadi- KENAPA bisa begini! Namun—

...Semuanya tengah hilang kendali bagi Kojuuro.

Seketika Tuan-nya membuka mulut hendak bicara, dimanfaatkannya dengan memonopoli celah dari katup mulut tersebut, mengikat antara mulut seiring lidah memasuki rongga mulut itu.

"...A-anh-" Masamune terpaksa mencengkeram pundak Migime-nya, sedikit berontak, membuatnya terpaksa menggigit bibir bawah yang bergerak meraup bibirnya.

"Nnh...!" Erang Kojuuro seketika memutus pertemuan antara mulut.

Sementara Masamune tersengal oleh berbagai faktor, jantungnya berdebar tanpa ketukan jelas; sorot mata kirinya SEKARANG mengadukan pandangan dengan Migime-nya.

"Kenapa... Kojuuro...?"

Kalimat itu terdengar bergetar. Mungkin... takut...?

"..." Kojuuro hanya terdiam membisu. Jika dirinya bisa mendapatkan dasar _selain_ versi kasih-sayang serupa ayah dan anak...

"_Dammit_! Jawab aku!" Bentak Masamune, meski mata kirinya memicing pedih seakan... terkhianati. Sekali lagi, cangkupan disana memiliki berbagai faktor.

Sayangnya di kedua mata Kojuuro, tangkapannya adalah muak yang meluber... hari ini tidak ubahnya kutukan.

Mulut mengulum bekas gigitan pada bibir bawah, lalu...

"Maafkan aku." Itulah satu-satunya jawaban yang terbesit saat tangannya melepaskan pegangan, baik pada pergelangan tangan Tuan-nya dan pada tulang pintu lemari.

"...Apa?" Masamune pun naik pitam. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan tingkahmu, atau keparat itu. Tapi katakan, apa mau _kalian_, hah?! Aku serupa permainan, hm? _This is ain't funny_, Kojuuro. Ini _sick_!"

Kojuuro memejam sejenak.

_'Kemauanku...'_ Ulang benaknya.

Betapa susah menentukan suatu langkah 'cinta' dalam arti di atas 'segalanya'. Bahkan dirinya mengakui kalau perasaan yang menjadi sumber penderitaan... MEMANG mengambang. Tapi sebelum mengungkap 'pembenahan'—

"Jangan bertele-tele, Kojuuro." Pinta Masamune. "_Please_."

"Aku..."

Sayangnya Kojuuro memutuskan menelan kembali kalimat yang telah berada di ujung lidah.

Masamune pun mengangguk. "_Fine_."

Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke tumpukan kain di rak kayu lemari dan menarik salah satu kain, alhasil kain yang diambilnya membuat tumpukan di atas kain tersebut ikut terbawa dan berjatuhan ke lantai.

Limit kesabaran Masamune sudah habis, jadi masa bodoh saja. Mau men-_drop_ subyek, ya sudah. Beres. Tidak repot kok.

Sementara Kojuuro segera turun, jongkok, mengambil kain-kain yang berantakan di lantai.

"..." Masamune berakhir menatap, membisu dan terpaku. Perhatiannya tertuju ke ragam ukuran bekas luka yang menghiasi punggung Migime-nya.

Pastinya membuatnya merenung sekaligus menenangkan diri, saat bicara, "Kojuuro... kalau aku di detik ini memintamu terjun dari tebing tertinggi, kau akan melakukannya, untukku?"

Itu pertanyaan yang... kejam.

Kojuuro kini memicing tepat mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Tuan-nya. Wajah disana cukup datar, kemungkinannya barusan adalah pertanyaan... 'jebakan'.

Bibir menyunggingkan senyum kalem kala menjawab, "Apapun, Masamune-_ku_, untuk Anda sepatutnya kupenuhi. Namun sumpahku di detik aku bersimpuh di hadapan Anda, aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisi Anda hingga maut menjemputku sendiri. Maka sekali lagi kukatakan, aku harus menolak permintaan Anda."

Mendengar khas kompleks dalam pernyataan itu, Masamune mendesah lelah.

"Cinta, eh?"

Kemudian menjuruskan tatapan dengan dingin. "Jika 'batasan' yang menjadi pokok disini, kukembalikan satu hal. KAU mengenalku, benar?"

Kojuuro pun beranjak berdiri, menaruh kain-kain tadi pada tumpukan. Baru kemudian memandang wajah Tuan-nya.

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya untuk Anda, Masamune-_ku_." Sanggahnya secara sabar.

"Begitu?" Dengung Masamune. Berikutnya menyodorkan kain yang berada dipegangannya, disertai pengungkapan lisan sebagai penekanan padat, ringkas, dan jelas.

"Berarti tidak perlu _profanity_... kan?"

"..." Kojuuro memandang kain tersebut untuk beberapa lama, sempat menilai maksud dari kata '_profanity'_. Tapi mengetahui bahwa Tuan-nya seolah-olah 'mengundang'-nya...

Sekali lagi dengan pembulatan tekat, tangan kanan pun menerima kain tersebut.

Masamune tidak perlu bicara lagi saat berjalan menuju meja, mengambil gentong kecil berisi sake dan duduk di samping meja, memunggungi lawan bicaranya.

Kojuuro juga tidak perlu lagi memperdebatkan 'batasan' maupun pembahasan, boro-boro alasan. Toh hawa terlalu panas untuk tele-tele introspesi. Sejauh konklusi, kilahnya INI penyesuaian.

Kedua kakinya pun diacu berjalan, menghampiri.

...Kemudian duduk di belakang Tuan-nya, mengelapkan kain tersebut ke kulit punggung, menghapus bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir disana.

Masamune menegak sake langsung dari mulut gentong kecil, membiarkan cuaca di musim ini berkolaborasi dengan efek hangat dari kadar alkohol sake.

Sementara Kojuuro menyusurkan kain naik ke belakang leher Tuan-nya, jemari tangan sepasang meminggirkan kumpulan helai rambut yang agak lepek, seiring kain dibawa ke pundak.

"Hmm..." desah Masamune kala menjauhkan gentong kecil dipegangannya. "Aku tidak suka 'terikat', Kojuuro. _Tidak sekarang_."

Kojuuro maju mengecup pundak Tuan-nya. "Dan aku sudah merupakan bagian dari Anda, Bontenmaru-_sama_." Sahutnya.

Masamune tersenyum mendengar nama masa kecilnya, membuatnya menyandarkan punggung pada bidang dada di belakangnya. "Selalu, huh...?" Timpalnya tanpa intonasi berarti.

"Dan aku tidak pernah 'mengikat'-mu, Kagetsuna." Imbuhan kalimat kala menoleh ke sisi kanannya, dimana wajah Migime-nya berada.

Giliran Kojuuro yang tersenyum mendengar nama masa kecilnya. Pernyataan itu serupa wujud kesempatan, kapanpun, di luar arti kewajiban. Memang pertimbangan soal keinginan untuk berkeluarga selalu ada. Tapi konsisten tentang prioritas...

"Ya." Jawabnya dengan pelan, lalu mengecup dahi Tuan-nya, penuh ketulusan.

Sedangkan bagi Masamune, jawaban itu sungguh berunsur 'pengorbanan'. "Dan aku selalu berlaku egois terhadapmu..." desahnya saat kain melulur ke bidang dadanya, berlanjut menuruni lekuk demi lekuk otot abdomen.

"_Hanya_ padaku..." sambung Kojuuro, membenarkan bahwa 'egois' berarti dirinya tercap 'spesial'.

Masamune mengangkat wajahnya sehingga bibirnya berada sejarak tipis dengan bibir di dekatnya. "Seandainya aku bisa mengerti lebih awal..." ucapnya, terdengar seperti meminta saran.

Sebelum Kojuuro mengeluarkan sepatah kata, kalimat meluncur kembali bersama nafas hangat yang menerpa bibirnya.

"..._Mungkin_ aku akan berada dalam pelukanmu setiap malam."

ITU serupa dentang bel, kali ini Kojuuro tidak mau menyimpulkan, langsung menyegel mulut Tuan-nya dengan mulutnya.

Masamune membuka mulut, hampir secara reflek dan memejam seketika Migime-nya mengunci kedekatan dengan memegang rahangnya.

Lidah pun saling menyeka dan memaut.

"Nn-..." lirihan Masamune terlepas dari sela kuncian mulut...

Kojuuro sendiri menikmati rona saliva berkadar alkhohol yang berkutat manis sepanjang peleburan intimasi, membuatnya memejam dan meresapi kontak, bagaimana Tuan-nya seolah-olah ragu dalam membalas tuntunannya— Tidak seperti pria muda ini kurang fasih dalam hal begini; mungkin hubungan antara lelaki merupakan hal baru. Uniknya Tuan-nya sebagai 'pasangan' sangat memilih canggung dan... pasrah.

"M-mhh-..."

Jemari mengeraskan pegangan pada leher gentong kecil. Masamune semakin terbiasa, bahkan melumer oleh radiasi kehangatan dari pertemuan kulit dengan kulit. Induksi keringat bagaikan lem, membangkitkan gejolak erotika.

Tangan kanan pun dibawa merangkul belakang leher Migime-nya, jemari merambat naik memijat kulit kepala dan meremas rambut, sedikit menjambak saat mendongak dan menekankan mulutnya, menyatukan alur nafas beserta mengembalikan cara lidah yang menggesek lidahnya... menyalurkan variasi signal bahwa INI diinginkannya.

Kojuuro segera melepaskan kain yang tadinya dipakai untuk mengelap keringat. Jemari tangan, keduanya, segera mengarungi tubuh bagian depan milik Tuan-nya, sesekali membenamkan kuku untuk mengentalkan persatuan antara tubuh, berharap merasakan... 'sesuatu'... Entahlah, sesuatu yang memancing afeksi terhadapnya.

Begitu perputaran udara menjadi pengap dan menipis, pautan dikendurkan seiring lidahnya menyusuri sisi tajam baris gigi atas mulut itu.

"N-anhh-" Masamune merintih saat mulut yang tengah menjadi sumber ekstasi baginya mengendurkan kontak, membuatnya mengerutkan alis kiri karena lidahnya berniat membalas lebih.

"...Nh- _don't fuck around_..." Tidak ayal lagi intonasi desah beralih geraman tepat mata kiri terbuka sayu.

"Jangan mundur, _dammit_..." Lanjutan seiring sengal dari rongga mulut menghembus berat di depan mulut Migime-nya, terasa penat penuh frustasi; fokus hanya tertuju pada penampakan kilau saliva yang melapisi bibir disana.

"..." Kojuuro membuka kedua matanya, menatap- menanti.

"Kojuuro..." Pinta Masamune disertai membasuhkan bibir bawahnya pada bibir atas itu. "_Please_..."

Kojuuro _ingin_ mengabulkan, namun keduluan aksi Tuan-nya.

Gentong kecil digeletakkan begitu saja, Masamune beranjak dari posisinya dan membalikkan badan, berlanjut mencium bibir di depannya secara tidak sabar.

...Membuat Kojuuro bersikap spontan melayani saat Tuan-nya merangkak ke pangkuannya.

Masamune benar-benar tenggelam, memejam, mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher Migime-nya tepat memperdalam kuncian antara mulut, lidah menggumul selama baur saliva, meski sempat tidak senada- kali ini menghendaki memimpin dan jemari telah turun menjamah tulang belikat.

"...Ha-..." Kojuuro tidak dapat menahan lirihan saat jemari itu mencakar kulit punggungnya serupa bahasa tubuh seakan isyarat 'perintah'. Apalagi tubuh yang menyadar tengah menghibahkan massa, membuatnya merasakan _tense_ dari puting dada tegang yang menekan bidang dadanya, bahkan diikuti gesekan teritori privat pada miliknya- mengadukan sembul barang kemaluan yang meminta atensi.

Tidak ayal lagi gairahnya semakin terpacu, memonopolinya- menginspirasinya untuk meraba bokong Tuan-nya dan meremas kedua bulatan sekal itu.

Kedua tangannya berakhir memeluk erat tubuh di depannya, meraih semua porsi, betapa dirinya menginginkan Masamune Date untuk di-klaim sebagai miliknya.

Untuk mengambil SEMUA, Kojuuro mendorong Tuan-nya ke lantai.

**"BRUGH!"**

"Ngh!" Masamune mengerang, otomatis ciuman terputus.

"...Ouw- _Shit_..." erangan berlanjut tepat pria di atasnya menciumi leher, turun ke bidang dada. "Mmh-... kau suka kasar huh...?" Sisip godaan dikemudian tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

Mulut Kojuuro terokupasi oleh suguhan; menjilat dan mengulum bagian demi bagian kulit, berusaha meninggalkan 'jejak' seiring kedua tangan bekerja menarik tali obi dan menurunkan hakama kenaan Tuan-nya.

"Nghh...!" Masamune memicing seketika mulut Migime-nya meraup puting dada kanannya, cara lidah dalam rongga mulut ditambah fase menyedot membuatnya mengejang dan mencengkeram rambut si pemberi kenikmatan. "Ahh- Kojuuro—"

Seketika tersisa kain penutup area privat, Kojuuro langsung menyelipkan jemari tangan kiri ke balik kain- memegang batang penis Tuan-nya.

"AHH~!" Masamune mengerang keras, memejam merasakan genggaman berciri lelaki yang terdefinisi pekat seperti direngkuh 'kasar'. Migime-nya merangkapnya- mencoba memilikinya seiring tangan sepasang yang menjalar- menjamah puting dada kirinya, memegang- mencubit dan menekan.

"...AH-H~!"

Kedua tangan Masamune pun menjambak rambut pria yang memegang kendali atasnya. Sementara mulut itu semakin ekspresif, baris gigi sedikit menoreh- menggodanya seolah-olah memancing suaranya. Sesudahnya melepaskan kuluman, ujung lidah menjilat pucuk puting- disertai mengamati ekspresinya.

Saling bertatap, menyaksikan bagaimana keseriusan yang tersirat dalam kedua mata disana... Wajahnya kontan memerah.

"...Nggh- Jangan men-_tease_-..." _Slur _Masamune kala membuka ikatan tali obi pada hakama kenaan Migime-nya.

Kojuuro menelan lidahnya, menyunggingkan senyum.

"Sekarang...?" Tanyanya, jemari yang memegang penis Tuan-nya digerakkan perlahan. Bagusnya, keringat membantu melicinkan.

"...A-ah- _dammit_..." desah Masamune, belakang kepalanya menyandar takluk. "Nnh- Kojuuro..."

Kojuuro maju mencium rahang, sedikit godaan saat membisik, "Jika Anda bisa diam..." Ibu jari menekan celah urethra penis digenggamannya. "_Jika_."

Masamune pun menggeram atas intonasi perintah tersebut, juga gemetar seakan tertekan secara mental, TERLALU meresapi semua penjajakan erotika yang diberikan Migime-nya.

Temperatur sialan ini, efek sake, plus aliran keringat sudah mempengaruhi apapun perasaan. _Blur_ dan PENGAP.

"...Gah- _fuck me already_..." Wajah mendongak demi kebebasan rambah bagi mulut yang sedang menjelajah. Begitu mulut itu mencapai dagu, secara mengundang Masamune melulurkan lidah pada bibir atas sendiri, diteruskan baris gigi menggigit bibir bawah.

Kojuuro tidak perlu menanti, langsung mencium mulut yang tersedia baginya. Jemari yang tadinya bermain pada puting dada kini turun meraba sisi tubuh, berlanjut membuka ikatan celana dalam model sumo kenaan Tuan-nya.

"...Na-..." Masamune melayani ciuman, tersengal tersebab faktor udara. Tapi masa bodoh seketika mengangkat pinggul, menekankan kontak pada tangan maupun pada teritori privat milik pria di atasnya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya turun membantu membebaskan kedua kaki dari libatan kain hakama.

Lidah berusaha mengimbangi tuntunan, namun distraksi jemari yang tengah meraba kedua buah zakar...

"...Mmh-...!" Desahan berat terlepas untuk kesekian kali, tepat salah satu jari menyusuri kerut dubur.

Masamune hendak memutus ciuman meski lidahnya masih menyeka lidah di rongga mulut itu, sehingga saliva mengalir lepas dari ujung bibir... ke rahangnya. "Mm- _Hurry_..." Pintanya tanpa memilah lagi.

Kojuuro berinisiatif untuk membiasakan akses. Maka opsinya adalah menarik diri, kemudian menjauhkan kain hakama kenaan Tuan-nya. Penampilan sekarang benar-benar seutuhnya keindahan pesona telanjang bulat bak kanvas yang siap diwarnai oleh peleburan gairah.

Tangan segera melepaskan pegangan pada penis, berikutnya kedua tangan menyendok kedua paha Tuan-nya dan menaikkan.

"...U-uh..." Masamune memicing saat pinggang ke bawah terangkat seiring kedua dengkul menempel ke bidang dadanya, area tersensitif pun terpajang sempurna.

Mengetahui Migime-nya mendekatkan mulut ke duburnya—

Tangan kanan Masamune menahan kepala Kojurro. "..._No_." Tegasnya.

Kojuuro memasang ekspresi tanda tanya, berpraduga bahwa Tuan-nya merasa malu atau... jijik?

"Aku tidak masalah, Masamune-_ku_..." ucapnya.

Masamune mengerutkan alis kirinya. "...Oi- AKU yang masalah... Sejelasnya aku tidak mau bermain dengan mulutmu yang baru dari... _sana_..." timpalnya segera. Tentu saja mengetahui kalau Migime-nya berniat memfleksibelkan agar pemasukan tidak menghasilkan luka.

Walau serba salah karena daerah sana tidak seharusnya menjadi... sorotan.

"Begitu," balas Kojuuro, mengerti akan maksud kalimat tadi, maka pilihan keduanya, satu tangan membebaskan pegangan pada paha...

Masamune bertahan rileks akan langkah pria di atasnya; dibiarkan saja sewaktu gentong kecil yang berada di dekatnya diambil, berlanjut dituang sehingga cairan sake mengucur... ke penis, kedua buah zakarnya, sampai membasahi keseluruhan area selangkang.

"...Nnn-..."

Masamune memejam erat seketika permukaan kertas pasir- lidah Migime-nya menjilat kerut dubur.

"...Kojuuro..." Enggahnya secara lelah sekaligus tersihir oleh kelihaian lidah tersebut. Tapi _foreplay_ berkepanjangan ini SUNGGUH membuatnya tidak lagi dapat menanti.

Saat ujung lidah Kojuuro hendak menguak pusat kerut dubur...

"...Ahh- _Get off_..." Perintah Masamune diikuti sengal, sembari beranjak bangun.

Setelah menaruh gentong kecil berisi sake... Kojuuro meneruskan, kali ini menekan kedua kaki Tuan-nya agar memastikan lowong bagi kepalanya, otomatis memaksa Masamune tetap merata di lantai; perebutan akan kendali jelas menjadi distraksi dan tidak ada yang dapat mengantisipasi suara langkah beserta—

**"SRAK!"**

Pintu mendadak terbuka bersama...

"Dokuganryuuuuuuuuuu~"

...Suara khas milik seorang pria, spontan menghentikan apapun adegan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan.

"..." Masamune mendongak ke arah lowong pintu yang menampilkan pemandangan pelataran dan taman.

"..." Kojuuro MASIH menjulurkan lidah di depan lubang anus Tuan-nya, memandang datar pada sosok berpakaian ala _Vagabond_ yang termagu- _mungkin_ syok.

"Kiii...?"

Si sosok buru-buru membawa satu tangan, menekan kepala seekor monyet kecil yang menyembul dari sela yukata kenaan disana.

Dan akibat interupsi...

Segalanya pun...

Sekejap itu...

HENING.

Setidaknya bagi Kojuuro, tentunya.

Masamune melemparkan tatapan ke Migime-nya, sambil bicara, "...Oh... Hn. Aku lupa bercerita... kalau aku bertemu _Onna-Otoko_ itu di tengah jalan."

Keiji tersemu serba salah.

"A-ah aku salah kamar... Uh- permisi..." Salam disertai perlahan mundur sewaktu melihat ekspresi sejuta makna- SUPER kelam, yang terpancar pada muka Migime si Ryuu. Pokoknya Keiji tidak membuang waktu menutup pintu bertulang-tulang kayu tersebut.

Kojuuro menelan lidahnya tepat mengembalikan tatapan Tuan-nya.

"Dan?" Tanyanya dengan sabar. Padahal kepala rasanya mau pecah oleh tubi-tubi... Entahlah, ini GILA!

"Dan...?" Beo Masamune tanpa rona pengertian.

"Apakah ada lagi yang terlewat olehku?" Kojuuro mengulang pertanyaan, terjurus tanpa kejelasan inti. Sebenarnya berusaha memaklumi; MASIH mempertahankan sikap sabar.

"Terlewat... Hn..." Masamune pun berpikir.

"Baiklah." Kojuuro menggeleng tidak percaya karena kisah di setengah hari ini SANGAT menyebalkan. Pilihan terbaiknya adalah melepaskan pegangan pada kedua paha Tuan-nya dan menjauh seraya membenahi hakama kenaan sendiri.

Masamune memicing datar.

"_What_...? Kau akan membiarkanku... begini...?" Pertanyaan polos sambil menunjuk pada penis yang tengah melelehkan bulir _pre-cum_. Tampaknya terlupakan.

Kojuuro mendesah panjang, lalu menyeka rambutnya ke belakang. Satu-satunya pikiran yang terbesit di detik ini, dirinya benar-benar mencoba menjauhkan keinginan untuk pergi mengasah pedang kesayangannya dan membacok sembarang orang.

"Kojuuro..." Masamune segera duduk. Nafas berat masih keluar dari rongga mulutnya. "...Hei... aku minta maaf, oke...? Kepalaku—"

"Aku menginginkan_mu_ sebagai kekasih." Potong Kojuuro saat mengadukan pandangan kembali, blak-blakan dan... _simple_.

Masamune sempat terdiam, berpikir, kemudian mengangguk kala menyahuti dua patah kata.

"_Seems_ _legit_."

Kojuuro pun menautkan kedua alisnya, merasa dongkol.

Sedangkan Masamune malah tertawa kecil. "Hehehehe..."

Dan ITU, terkhusus di indera pendengaran Kojuuro, alunan tawa itu sedikit... meremehkan. Tapi demi kesehatan otaknya, jauh lebih baik tidak menambah 'kasus' baru.

Kemudian Masamune berkata, "Kubilang 'setara', kau mempertanyakan 'batasan'. Kubilang 'jangan', kau tetap maju mengikuti instingmu. Kubilang 'sekarang', kau menarik diri dariku."

Jeda desahan lelah mempertontonkan gaya bosan, namun kalimat berlanjut. "Dan KAU mengutarakan 'cinta' sebagai kekasih; _disini_, di hadapanku bertelanjang dada... memintaku, _sekali lagi_."

"..." Kojuuro pun tertegun mendengarkan deret kata yang senyatanya sesuai 'ringkasan' hidupnya selama mendampingi Masamune Date.

"Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan, Kagetsuna...? Perlukah aku melakukan _yubitsume_ sebagai pembuktian...?"

Pernyataan itu...

Sebelum Kojuuro menjawab, Tuan-nya mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya... sekedar bersentuh tanpa diperkeruh faktor intimasi.

"_Love you too_." Bisik Masamune.

Disitu, Kojuuro BARU menyadari bahwa dirinya TELAH memiliki penyetaraan 'cinta' dengan Tuan Muda tercintanya, meski 'kasus' TETAP minus penyelesaian baik dari segi perasaan maupun 'jalan keluar' dari SEMUA kejadian ribet di hari bercuaca panas ini.

"Ya." Jawabnya, lalu mengecup bibir Tuan-nya- Masamune Date, miliknya.

Masamune tersenyum tipis, menyambut dan mengunci antara mulut. Lidah dibalas segenap simbolisasi utuh, ya, kasmaran bukanlah _style_-nya. Namun kalau tercangkup tentang Katakura Kojuuro, Migime-nya, merupakan segalanya.

Kompleks, hm?

Tidak juga.

Toh mereka akan selalu—

**"SRAK!"**

Pintu tahu-tahu terbuka kembali.

"Dokuganryu! Apa kau melupakan—"

...Disertai kehadiran pemuda berpakaian khas yang berdominasi warna merah-putih. Sosok itu JELAS menganga menatap...

"Sanada _Danna_!"

Suara bersama kemunculan pria berpakaian ala ninja di belakang si pemuda...

"Sudah kubilang jangan kemari, ah~ lagi-lagi..." Celoteh si ninja segampang menutup pintu bertulang-tulang kayu itu, seakan kejadian 'salah kamar' sudah menjadi hal yang... normal.

Kojuuro sendiri mulai terbiasa dengan interupsi (walau sejelasnya TIDAK,) jadi sesi ciuman dapat berjalan mulus. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik yukata putih yang tergeletak tidak jauh, kemudian melibatkan kain itu menutupi tubuh Tuan-nya.

Begitu Masamune mengakhiri ciuman dengan kuluman lembut pada bibir atas Migime-nya, tawaran diajukan.

"Kamar mandi?"

Kojuuro mengangkat kedua alis. "_Kau_ mau aku menggosok punggung_mu_?" Tanyanya, tetap berkelengkapan intonasi standar sopan alanya.

Atas pertanyaan itu, Masamune mengangkat wajah berkesan arogansi, seiring seringai merekah- menggoda, terunjuk secara sarkastis sekaligus manis.

"_Seems legit_."

Kojuuro pun tersenyum.

* * *

**_FIN._**

* * *

**_A/n tambahan: ngghhh, 11 hari. Awalnya mau di-publish tepat Valentine... tapi- uh... otak saya sempat pusing tujuh keliling dengan pairing ini tersebab kendala setting dan non AU. Jadi sejujurnya pairing ini cukup berat bagi saya. Namun ini seperti tantangan, so why not? *Mesam-mesem bejat*_**

**_Oh ya, judul "dip into the blue"... diambil dari tema 'slang', contoh dari kata 'profanity'. Artinya bisa dibilang, hm... cerita bertema colorless, agak cabul, namun sebenarnya memiliki pengisahan yang indah. Semoga bisa tersampaikan, karena saya juga sulit menjabarkannya. *Garuk-garuk kepala*_**

**_Keterangan:_**

**_Ryuu no Migime: Mata kanan si Naga.  
Yubitsume: tradisi potong kelingking dalam kalangan yakuza, dalam situasi kekasih bisa dipakai untuk 'menyatakan cinta'._**

**_Um, sorry serial "Inglorious Bastards" lumayan terlambat update gara-gara percobaan oneshot ini. *Sujud*_**


End file.
